


twilight zone

by troubled



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Age Reversal, M/M, Unexplained Time Glitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubled/pseuds/troubled
Summary: all's fair in love and war.changmin goes to bed in 2019 and wakes up in 2008. given the chance, he's not above stealing yunho away from his younger self.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	twilight zone

**Author's Note:**

> anon on cc wants 31 yo changmin fucking 22 yo yunho (t tour era, that long-haired vision of absolute beauty just waiting to be debauched). 
> 
> first posted on tumblr.

Changmin goes to bed in 2019 and wakes up in 2008.

He knows it’s 2008 because when he looks over at the other twin bed inside the room, he sees Yunho curled up under the blanket. Softer and much more fragile-looking than he remembers. Strands of chestnut-brown hair branch over the pillow, slightly mussed from sleep, and Changmin is struck by how much he misses Yunho’s long hair. How prettily it frames Yunho’s small face and how his 2008 self secretly, guiltily jacks off to the thought of grabbing handfuls of that hair as he fucks himself into Yunho’s mouth.

It was a very confusing few years for him and his sexual identity.

Changmin shifts to his back again and stares at the ceiling. They’re not in their Korean dorm, that much he can tell. It’s dark enough that he can’t make out the entire layout of the room, but it looks nondescript. Looks like a hotel room. They’ve stayed in so many throughout the years that he’d lost track. It seems like Yunho and him are roomed together, and he clenches his jaw when his mind inevitably drifts to the rest of their motley crew. With a grunt, he kicks off his blanket and swings his legs to the floor. Scrapes a hand over his face.

Pinches his thigh to make sure he’s not dreaming.

Wincing at the sting ( _definitely not dreaming, what the fuck_ ), he glances at Yunho again. Eyes tracing the familiar-but-unfamiliar face, those sweetly-pursed lips, the shape of Yunho’s body underneath the blanket and how the sound of his soft snoring fills Changmin’s ears. Stirring the age-old urge to do _things_ to Yunho.

Changmin comes to the swift decision that whatever weird time distortion twilight zone this is, he’s sure as fuck going to take advantage.

He slips out of his own bed and catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the opposite wall. He’s in his proper skin, looks the same guy he’d been the night before. Unshaven, dark shadows under his eyes, muscles rippling when he flexes because of course he’d slept half-naked. A reptilian voice at the back of his head points out that Yunho is now, technically, younger than him. And that in 2008, they hadn’t begun fucking. Yet.

“Hyung.” Changmin nudges at Yunho’s shoulder, the word sounding scratchy in the quiet between them. Yunho stirs, only to whine and burrow deeper into his pillow. Equal parts _oh fuck how is he so cute_ and exasperated, Changmin grabs hold of his shoulder and shakes him harder. “Hyung, wake up!”

Yunho blindly bats at Changmin’s hand. “Go t’sleep, Ch’ngminnie. S’too early.”

Exhaling loudly, he grabs Yunho’s blanket and yanks it off the bed, letting it pool on the floor. Yunho finally cracks his eyes open at the sudden loss of warmth and scowls at Changmin, even through the bleariness of still being half-asleep. He rubs the back of a hand over his eyes as he pushes himself up, wearing nothing more than a white cotton nightshirt and dark grey boxers. Changmin can see that he’s winding himself up to a proper snit, but stops short when he actually takes a better look at Changmin.

“What did you do to your hair?!” Oh yeah. _That_. He sits on his own bed and smiles at Yunho. Who must’ve sensed that something epically wrong is going on because he looks at Changmin with suspicion. “Changminnie, what’s happening?”

“I’m Changmin, but not your Changmin. The current Changmin. I’m the Changmin that will happen.” Even to his ears, it sounds out of whack. Like Charles Dickens’ A Christmas Carol on meth. Changmin inhales deeply. Looks into Yunho’s eyes. “I’m from the future.”

Yunho’s suspicion turns to confusion. And then suspicion again. He looks around, as if expecting someone to jump out and say ‘ _Surprise! It’s a secret camera!_ ’ When nothing happens, his eyes settle on Changmin again and Changmin hopes that he’s marginally more awake to work out that the Changmin before him is significantly different from the Changmin he’s used to. Changmin is determined enough to make good of this bizarre as fuck opportunity that he doesn’t get any sudden crisis when he sees a flicker of uncertainty cross Yunho’s face. He’ll save the existential philosophising for later. Much, much later.

He watches Yunho pinch himself and winces in sympathy.

“No, you’re not dreaming.”

“So. So you’re really from the future?” Yunho’s brows are creased into a frown, looks unconvinced as they both contemplate the absolute ridiculousness of the question. Changmin has to physically stop himself from preening when Yunho looks him over. He does smirk at the hint of red creeping over Yunho’s cheeks though. “You’re— bigger.”

“Because I’m older,” Changmin points out. “I’m 31.”

Yunho is quiet for a few seconds. There’s a hard set to his mouth when he asks, “In the future, is TVXQ—”

 _Of course_ that’s the first thing he’d ask about.

“We’re big. We did Nissan, y’know.” At Yunho’s incredulous expression, Changmin grins with all teeth. It feels unnecessary to tell this Yunho that they did it together, just the two of them. The rest doesn’t matter. “Twice. It was fucking awesome. You should’ve seen the red oceans.”

The glow of pride that suffuses Yunho’s face is enough to convince Changmin it’s the right thing to say. It soon turns into confusion when Yunho remembers that he’s sitting across an older version of Changmin. Who definitely wasn’t there when they both went to bed. “Then why are you here?”

Another million dollar question.

Changmin shrugs. “I have no idea.”

“Is this permanent?” Changmin can tell that Yunho is starting to panic, thinking about the logistics of trying to figure out how they will explain this entire situation to the rest of the team if 31 year old Changmin is still around when their manager arrive to get them to their numerous scheduled activities. Yunho’s eyes have gone a little wild. “There must be something we can do to reverse this- this—” He waves at Changmin, gesticulating uselessly. “What were you doing before you wake up here? Where did our Changmin go?”

“I was sleeping.” Changmin pauses. He hopes his younger self hasn’t woken up because that little shit better not do anything to his Yunho. “And before that, I had sex. With you.”

Yunho just— stares at him, hands dropping to his sides. His face scrunches into a frown. “Changmin-ah, that’s not funny.”

“I’m not kidding.” It’s taking all of his self-control to remain externally nonchalant. “Look. I’ll show you.”

Yunho blinks, bewildered. “What.”

“Let me fuck you and show how much you like it.”

“ _What_.”

Changmin rises to his feet and Yunho scrambles back onto the bed, eyes wide with panic and hands raised once again as if to physically repel Changmin’s advances.

Changmin’s a bit offended, to be honest.

“Changdol, _no_. I don’t— we can’t—” Yunho looks close to hyperventilating and the situation would’ve been hilarious if Changmin isn’t so dead set on getting both of them naked. “It won’t be right! You don’t like me that way!”

“Hyung—” Changmin backtracks because _fuck it_ , he’s older than Yunho now, “ _Yunho_. I think I have it on pretty good authority that I like you in about every single goddamned way there is. This year, the next year, ten years later. You’re stuck with me and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Yunho’s face is now so red he looks like he’s about to catch fire. And Changmin isn’t sure Yunho is even breathing, so he slowly scoots closer and palms Yunho’s face. His fingers brush through the spill of hair and his thumb goes to rub soothing circles into the flushed cheek. Yunho really is very, _very_ pretty. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Yunho squirms, but he doesn’t pull away. He’s back to biting his lower lip again.

Changmin almost pumps his fist when Yunho looks away and nods.

They’ve both kissed a lot of other people by the time they get to 2008, but kissing Yunho will always be a revelation. His mouth is so soft and he follows Changmin’s lead like he’s born to do it, lets his face be tilted this way and that. Moves easily into Changmin’s lap, hands clutching Changmin’s shoulders as they kiss and kiss and kiss. It feels like a lifetime before Changmin pulls back, stroking a hand over Yunho’s back. His cock is aching and he needs to do something about it before he comes in his sweats like he’s fifteen all over again.

“Okay. It’s easier if you just— lie down.”

This whole being fake calm thing is shredding through Changmin’s nerves, because Yunho is stupidly pretty and looks dazed enough from all the kissing that he just complies with Changmin’s order without saying anything. And it’s doing excruciating things to Changmin’s cock. Back in 2019, Yunho would at least make him work for it, teasing him mercilessly until they’re both desperate to get off. This Yunho, however, is pliant and submissive and looks at Changmin with the kind of wide-eyed wonder that fuels the fire burning in the pit of his stomach. He scrapes Yunho’s hair away from his face, wanting to see more of his flushed skin and takes off his thin nightshirt.

Changmin moves over Yunho, covering Yunho’s body with his own. He props himself up on his forearms, slowly parting Yunho’s thighs to settle between them so that their bodies remain one unbroken line. Their eyes meet and he realises that Yunho is terrified, maybe second-guessing what the fuck he’s doing with a stranger who wears Changmin’s face and claims to be someone from the future. To put a stop to any impending freak out, Changmin leans down and coaxes Yunho’s mouth open. Kisses him slowly and languorously, murmuring stupid nothings like _that’s good you’re doing great you’re so beautiful_ until he can feel Yunho relaxing underneath him.

He cups Yunho’s pectorals and squeezes. Yunho closes his eyes, looking torn between embarrassment and arousal, and he tries to shift away from Changmin’s hands. He’s always been self-conscious over that part of his body, complaining about gaining weight in his chest area and how they look too big for a guy. Obscenely so. If only he knows that one of Changmin’s biggest fantasies is to fuck his chest and come all over it. To smear his come into Yunho’s skin, marking his territory. He whines when Changmin pinches his nipple. Hips jerking as Changmin’s fingers are replaced by his mouth. His teeth. Nipping and sucking and licking. The rougher Changmin is, the more noises spill out of Yunho’s kiss-swollen lips.

It isn’t long before Yunho is rubbing himself against Changmin’s stomach, hips rolling and stuttering.

The thought that Yunho can come from just having his tits played with and rutting against Changmin is making him go a little bit crazy.

He slides a hand over the smooth line of Yunho’s thigh, stopping at the bottom of Yunho’s boxers. The muscles there give a nervous twitch when Changmin’s fingers sneak underneath the soft-worn fabric and Yunho’s breathing goes careful, just a little too fast.

“Can I take these off?”

Yunho hesitates for a long moment, then he gives a jerky nod.

Changmin has to duck his head to hide his victorious grin. He gets to his knees to slide off Yunho’s boxers, the front already wet with precome, and sits on his haunches to look him over. To marvel at how fucking young Yunho is. Who apparently finds the scrutiny embarrassing because his hands are moving to cover his exposed cock. Hard and beautiful and belongs entirely to Changmin. Changmin goes down and swallows him full, doesn’t even hesitate. Yunho lets out a long moan and Changmin’s eyes flicker to watch him throw his head back, open-mouthed and eyes squeezed shut. Changmin isn’t a cocksucking champion by any means (that honour would belong to his Yunho, years away), but he knows what Yunho likes and he intends to capitalise.

When Yunho comes, he does so with his fingers gripping Changmin’s head, panting hard and fast with this pleading sound that shoots down from Changmin’s spine to his balls.

He kicks off his sweats as he watches Yunho, who’s limp against the bed, chest heaving. His knees are sprawled open of their own accord and Changmin mouths over to suck a bite against the tender skin of his inner thigh. He shudders, head to toe, hips jerking in response like he wants more already. Changmin crawls up Yunho’s body, pressing butterfly kisses here and there, spending some time on Yunho’s already sore nipples. Yunho makes a little sound when he parts his mouth and tastes himself on Changmin’s tongue. It takes a while for him to come around enough to realise that Changmin’s cock is a thick, persistent weight between them. Changmin braces his knees to keep Yunho’s thighs open wide and plants his weight against Yunho. Pinning him in place.

“I’ll make you feel good,” Changmin says, murmuring the words against Yunho’s neck. Kissing a line across his jaw, brushing back sweat-dampened hair from Yunho’s cheek. He rolls his hips against Yunho, slowly. “It’ll be so good, I swear.”

Yunho doesn’t say ‘yes’, but he also doesn’t resist when Changmin manhandles him to his knees. Just goes meekly with it until his ass is tilted and his face is rubbing into the mattress.

Changmin inhales deeply and gives a quick, but heartfelt thank you to whatever sketchy scientific or non-scientific phenomenon that had thrown him back in time.

“Do you have lube?”

Yunho’s eyes dart to the bedside table. He finds the bottle after a quick rummage and returns to where he has Yunho on display. Yunho’s hole looks impossibly small and Changmin rubs his thumb over the puckered circle, tugging and teasing and thinking about how he’s going to fill it all up, too full. He dips the tip of a finger inside just to feel it clench around him, Yunho jerking up from the bed. Once his fingers are dripping with lube, he starts to fingerfuck Yunho. Starting slow, but eventually gets impatient enough that he crams in two and three fingers in quick succession. Yunho gets a bit more vocal then, twisting and trying to dislodge Changmin from his ass. He has to put a hand on Yunho’s shoulder to keep him down. Yunho likes it rough anyway, likes that edge of pain to go with his pleasure and Changmin had fucked him numerous times when he’s virgin-tight, when they both clawed at each other like fucking animals.

This Yunho just doesn’t know it yet.

It’s still annoying to fuck someone when they’re struggling in earnest though. So Changmin concentrates on finding Yunho’s prostate and when he does, he revels in the different kind of noises he gets in return. Desperate, needy keening, all of the earlier protest forgotten. Yunho’s back is arched, belly brushing the mattress and he’s gripping the bedsheets like he’s going to rip through them. Changmin keeps going, reaches down to curl his fingers around Yunho’s half-hard cock. Yunho sobs in wet hitching breaths, unravelling into a glorious mess as he fucks into the circle of Changmin’s fingers and lets himself be fucked by more of Changmin’s fingers. Changmin has never seen anything as beautiful. He doesn’t have to wait for long before Yunho comes again, slumping over as his cock spits out the last few ropes of come.

That’s Changmin’s cue to get his own party started.

He kisses the back of Yunho’s neck, plastered by his long, soft hair and slicks himself up with more lube. The whole point about making Yunho come first is that his body is now more relaxed, more accommodating. Changmin aligns his cock with Yunho’s slippery hole and presses forward slowly. Yunho grunts at the intrusion, but does nothing more. At first he’s only pushing in about an inch, pulling back out until he’s only barely still inside. Then he moves back in just a little further, repeating the motions until he bottoms out. And _fuck_. It’s good. It’s real good. If he just keeps his eyes on Yunho’s ass, he can forget that he’s fucking a younger version of him. They both feel the same, right down to the warm, overwhelming tightness. He rolls his hips a few times instead of immediately beginning to thrust and is rewarded by a muffled moan, Yunho pushing his hips back against him.

Yunho’s ass is hot and clinging, and it feels so good how it drags along Changmin’s cock. He parts Yunho’s cheeks to see where he’s pressed into Yunho and groans at the way the little hole stretches pink and abused around Changmin’s thick cock. He rocks back, almost all the way out, and shoves Yunho full of cock before he can get used to being empty. He screws in deep and likes the way Yunho just takes, likes the sweat-slick arch of his spine and the little grunting noises he makes. Helpless and desperate. The _ah ah ah_ s and the stuttered _Ch-Changminnie Changmin Changdol_ and the long, rolling moans when Changmin fucks into him at the right angle. He feels Yunho’s hole twitch and strain around him, feels himself deep inside Yunho’s drum-tight body. Changmin presses in hard and his cock pulses, filling him up, sloppy and filthy and hot, with his come.

Yunho’s entire body shudders and he makes the most beautiful, delicious sounds as Changmin continues fucking him shallowly.

Changmin only has to ease free a little to feel trickles of his come dribbling out of Yunho’s ass and he’s sorry that he has nothing to plug Yunho up. To keep everything inside, as a reminder. Instead, he catches the trail of come with his fingers and pushes it back in, Yunho’s hips twitching as Changmin fingerfucks him through the squelch of come and leftover lube. He only stops when Yunho jerks away, probably oversensitive. He grabs Yunho’s nightshirt to clean them both up and once he’s done, he flops onto the bed, carefully avoiding the wet patch. His body thrums with the kind of satisfaction that concludes a good, hard fuck and he almost laughs when Yunho gingerly turns to lie on his side, facing Changmin. No doubt sore as hell. Changmin barely manages to resist the urge to slap his ass.

He smiles at Yunho, aiming to be comforting but figures that if he overshoots it by a fucking mile, he can blame the post-orgasm rush of hormones for it. “You good?”

“Y-Yeah.”

When the silence stretches for too long, Changmin frowns. Yunho has that pinch on his face, like he’s already overthinking something and isn’t sure how to share. Changmin has had years to decipher that look, so he moves closer and rubs a hand over Yunho’s forearm. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just—” Some kind of emotion flickers in Yunho’s dark eyes, blood creeping up to his cheeks again. His voice is barely above a whisper when he says, “That’s my first time.”

Changmin freezes.

“Wait.” His brain is scrambling to process this information because _what the fuck_. The hand on Yunho’s arm tightens, fingers digging into skin. He barely registers the wince on Yunho’s face. “You mean. You’ve never fucked anyone before? Like, at all?” Yunho shakes his head, looks even impossibly younger in his obvious reluctance to admit to that. Changmin’s cock is making a valiant effort at a comeback. “Not even a girl?”

Yunho bites his lips. And shakes his head again.

Changmin might or might not be experiencing some kind of aneurysm right now.

So. He’d just fucked a pristine version of Yunho. Not that it makes his Yunho any less exciting, but he didn’t get to take his Yunho’s gay sex cherry. Which wasn’t a big deal back in his own time. And it still isn’t, even if the neanderthal that lives inside his head is apparently rejoicing at the whole _I’m Jung Yunho’s first_ and he can’t deny that he’s feeling fucking triumphant, for some reason he’d rather not examine too closely. Afraid that he might blurt out something stupid like _you were my first too_ or some confessional shit like that, he pulls Yunho to him. Arranges him gently until they’re pressed tightly together, his chest to Yunho’s back. Yunho’s squirming against the arms he’d wrapped around Yunho’s middle and his cock’s getting interested, but he’s no longer twenty-one. His refractory period isn’t what it used to.

A quick nap and then he’ll introduce sweet, no-longer-a-virgin Yunho to all the exciting possibilities of having sex with a very experienced older Changmin.

He buries his nose in Yunho’s soft, long hair, smiling as his eyes flutter close.

*

Changmin wakes up and he’s back in 2019.

Because the Yunho currently curled up in his arms has shorter hair, smells different and only protests laughingly when Changmin rolls him over to pepper his face with kisses.

He stops once he sees Yunho wince.

“What’s wrong?”

Yunho rolls his eyes, good natured. “If you wanted to go more than once, you could’ve at least been gentler. And use less teeth, because you know I have shooting with Boa today, right?”

Changmin narrows his eyes. “More than once?”

“Yeah.” Yunho stretches languidly, like a giant housecat and Changmin can see more bruises littering his skin. Some he’s pretty sure he didn’t put when they had sex before they went to bed. Yunho smiles at him from his sprawl, sleep-tousled and eyes half-lidded. “You must’ve been half-asleep though because you’re—” Yunho pauses, searching for the right word and eventually settles on, “—slower. You sounded a bit weird too.” Yunho must’ve mistaken the appalled look on his face for something else, because he’s quick to reassure. “But it got better!” He draws Changmin into his arms, kissing the corner of his mouth. “So much better. It’s been a while since we last did it three times in a row. Didn’t know what came over you last night.”

Changmin growls against Yunho’s mouth, ignoring the concerned look he gets from the other man.

 _That little shit_.

He’s absolutely gonna fuck up the 2008 version of himself if he ever meet that opportunistic asshole.

*

**end**

*

[twitter](https://twitter.com/carnivrous) ; [tumblr](http://carnivrous.tumblr.com/) ; [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/carnivrous)


End file.
